Frank West
Frank West is the main protagonist of Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He also appears in Dead Rising 2: Case West, Dead Rising: Road to Fortune and is mentioned in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 3. His popularity has caused him to be referenced in many other video games after his initial appearance in 2006. Frank is a freelance photojournalist who has been quite active in his career, covering several events, including wars. He is also fairly strong, being a wrestler and cliche "badass".He has an unusually deep sense of determination to find the next big story, taking big risks in order to achieve his goals. His personality is such that he would rather visit dangerous places to satisfy his desire for adventure than out of any sense of journalist curiosity. A loose cannon who doesn't like working for, or with, others, Frank's research style, articles and photos are all unregulated and sold to the highest bidder. He is also considered quite the ladies man, being able to get women to fall for him easily. While he's not the most polished and professional person in his field, he is strong, genuinely kind and decent, and always operates on instinct. Not your typical journalist, Frank is quite capable of handling himself in combat and is very keen to help other survivors to safety. He sees the town of Willamette, Colorado as his "next big scoop" when he is first introduced in Dead Rising. By spending time in Willamette, he manages to get the story of a lifetime after covering the first known zombie outbreak in US history. Five years after the events of Dead Rising, Frank teams up with motocross champion Chuck Greene to infiltrate and investigate the Phenotrans Facility and to reunite with his long time acquaintance Isabela Keyes. He also stars in the non-canon game Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, in which he takes the place of Chuck Greene in an alternate version of Fortune City. Dead Rising For more information on Frank's journey in Willamette, see case files and overtime mode. '' In the original ''Dead Rising, Frank is the main playable character. Frank hires a private helicopter piloted by Ed DeLuca to fly him over to the town of Willamette, Colorado after receiving a tip that something big was about to happen. As Ed flies the helicopter over the town, Frank initially believes that there is rioting going on in the streets. He is dropped off on the helipad of the Willamette Parkview Mall, and Ed tells Frank that he will come to pick him up in three days time. After landing on the helipad of the Willamette Mall, he meets Brad Garrison and Jessica McCarney, two agents of the DHS (Department of Homeland Security). Though reluctant to accept Franks help, they eventually realize that working together was in their best interest, due to their communications with the DHS headquarters being blocked, and the only known way out of the mall was via Frank's helicopter coming after three days. Between working with the duo and helping survivors out of the mall, Frank also comes across Russell Barnaby and siblings Carlito and Isabela Keyes, who know more about the outbreak then they are letting on. After rescuing Barnaby and befriending Isabela, Frank learns that the outbreak was caused by government experiment that went on in the town of Santa Cabeza, somewhere in Central America, and that this attack was retaliation against a government cover up. After confronting Carlito about the attack, Frank and Isabela work together and find a way to unblock the communications between them and the DHS. However, after contacting their HQ, Jessica learns that the government has initiated a clean-up operation, and that everyone in the mall, including them, will be killed. After hiding from the army for a short time, Frank and Isabela make their way to the helipad at the mall to make their escape only to quickly have their hopes dashed, as the helicopter crashes in the middle of the park. Frank and Isabela make their way back to the hideout, where Frank learns that he has been infected. Isabela asks Frank to gather ingredients so that she can make Frank a temporary vaccine. After obtaining the supplies needed for the vaccine, Frank and Isabela make their way out of the mall via an underground tunnel. It is there they they confront the military about the outbreak, but as the zombies approach, Brock Mason, a soldier, attacks Frank to proceed with the clean-up operation. Frank manages to defeat him, however, and he and Isabela proceed to escape the town and proceed to tell the world about the true events at Willamette and Santa Cabeza. Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Around two years after the Willamette Incident, Frank becomes something of a celebrity, staring on his own TV Show, Uncovered. However, the ratings on the show had begun to drop after a couple of seasons and it wasn't long before Frank's agent, Clay Hurlton informed him that the studio was pulling the plug. Furious, Frank insults Clay (inevitably helping to create Terror is Reality) before hanging up the phone and beginning to dust off his camera. Prior to hearing the news of his show's cancellation, Frank had been interested in getting Rebecca Chang to appear on his show. Amidst growing suspicions of government coverups of small, contained zombie outbreaks in the midwest, Rebecca had been investigating the matter in an attempt to uncover the truth, but with little success. Even so, after hearing some of her reports and recalling the brutality of the Special Forces back in Willamette, Frank had several reasons to take Rebecca's side of things. Feeling that it was finally time to return to field reporting and hang up the celebrity status for a while, Frank makes a call to Rebecca and asks to join her investigation. Rebecca is skeptical of Frank at first, due to the fact that he hasn't done much field reporting since Willamette. However, after thinking it over, she agrees, seeing it as a chance to become famous just as Frank did. Rebecca and Frank have their first meeting at a diner in Hubbard Gulch, Nevada and agree to team up and work together, believing Fortune City to be their best lead. However, Rebecca insists that she is "in charge," to which Frank has no argument. Dead Rising 2: Case West :Main article: Dead Rising 2: Case West In Dead Rising 2: Case West, Chuck asks for Frank's help to clear his name. Frank and Chuck head to the Phenotrans Facility to contact Frank's source. Frank and Chuck learn that the director of the facility managed to cure herself of the zombie infection. The director activates the factory's self-destruct mechanism. Chuck tries to stay behind and frantically search for the cure, but Frank convinces him to get out just in time. Outside of the facility, Chuck ponders on the difference a cure could make to the world, but Frank says it could have been a lie, and they at least have the proof to clear Chuck's name. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record :''NOTE: Frank's character in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is considered non-canon, though it may reflect his desires to be famous again.'' Main article: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record In this "what if" scenario of the Fortune City incident, Frank West returns as the main protagonist and carries a role very similar to his role in Dead Rising. Frank narrates through the opening telling of his rise to fame to his downfall, and his hope to "get back in the game." After competing in Terror is Reality, Frank comes across his next big story as he witnesses shady dealings happening between TK and Brandon Whittaker, a member of the zombie protest group CURE. As the zombie outbreak in Fortune City unravels, Frank discovers the Fortune City Emergency Shelter and takes shelter from the chaos in the city. Unable to find Zombrex in the shelter, he sets out to the Royal Flush Plaza in order to find his daily dose. He enlists the help of Stacey Forsythe and will later team up with her (and later Rebecca Chang) to find the truth behind the Fortune City outbreak. Dead Rising 3 Although he doesn't make an appearence, Frank is mentioned multiple times throughout the game. A cardboard cutout of him (as well as Chuck Greene and Carlito Keyes) can be found in the museum, as well as a short biography stating that he is currently a zombie consultant and public speaker. He was also mentioned by Chuck Greene while he and Nick were pursuing Hemlock. Isabela Keyes mentions him while discussing the cure with Marian Mallon and accuses him and Chuck of leaving her to die after the incident at the Phenotrans Facility. He doesn't make an appearance due to cutting all ties to the other characters. If he had appeared in the game, Frank would be 51 years old. Frank Statues are also one of the main collectibles in the game, an obvious homage to Frank being absent from the game. Frank is one of four playable characters in a DLC for Dead Rising 3 called Super Ultra Dead Rising 3 Arcade Remix Hyper Edition. ''He appears along with other characters of Dead Rising games including Chuck Greene, Nick Ramos, and Annie. He appears as he looked during the original Dead Rising. Other Appearances Frank West had made appearances in other games since his debut in ''Dead Rising: *In Lost Planet: Extreme Condition and Lost Planet 2, Frank West appears as a unlockable player skin for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3 and PC. *Frank West is a playable character exclusive to the Nintendo Wii version of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars. He can call zombies into the fight and his stage is based off of the Entrance Plaza. He is voiced by Peter Von Gomm. *Frank West was planned to be a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, like he was in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Ultimate All Stars. In fact, you can see Frank's silhouette in much of the promotional artwork. However, he was cut before release due to technical difficulties. **However, in the recent re-release of the game known as Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Frank has been completed and is a fully playable character. He is voiced in fully by T.J. Rotolo. *Frank appears in Project X Zone, a tactical role-playing game produced by Capcom, Sega, and Namco-Bandai. He is paired with Darkstalkers 's Hsien-Ko (ironically a zombie), many of their attacks involving using random objects. *In Left 4 Dead 2: The Passing, Frank does not make an appearance, but he is referenced through a note in The Passing. In a room located in a bar, he has a note sprawled across the wall, for Otis Washington, that says "Otis, out of film, no helicopter, zombies are too fast, not gonna make it. Frank West" This may be referencing a note found near the end of Dead Rising. *West will be appearing in Dead Rising: Watchtower portray by Rob Riggle. Trivia :For the most famous line in Dead Rising, see I've covered wars you know. * Designer Keiji Inafune wanted Frank West to be an average person instead of the usual Japanese characters which are young and beautiful. Frank wears a black jacket with a white button-up shirt, green pants and brown shoes. His appearance can also be changed by visiting various stores around the Willamette Parkview Mall, ranging from suits, dresses, hats, sunglasses, masks and more. * In the game Saints Row: The Third, there is a "Whored Mode" minigame wave called "Hank East" with the tagline "He's covered wars ya know"Saints Row The Third Whored Mode Blood EVERYWHERE, youtube. * Frank is not always voiced by his normal actor, TJ Rotolo. When Frank says "Fantastic!" after taking a perfect photograph, he is voiced by Marty Belafsky. Furthermore, in the very first trailer, depicting the game in its beta stage (different logo etc), Frank had a completely different voice actor. The beta trailer can be seen here. *Although Frank does not appear in Dead Rising 2, he is mentioned numerous times. *When Frank is idle in Case West he will occasionally take a picture of Chuck. *Frank's outfit from Dead Rising is available in the Shipping Office, appropriately titled Journalist Suit. *ScrewAttack.com rated Frank the 3rd "Manliest Man in Gaming". * Frank cannot kill a zombie by spitting on them alone, unless he's drank a Spitfire smoothie. *Frank wears a Mega Man brand watch. It is a battery operated watch that will run out of batteries during Dead Rising's Overtime Mode. *In Dead Rising 2: Case West, it appears Frank is wearing Carlito's locket. He also wears it in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. It can also be worn by co-op Chuck Greene if he wears the "alternate outfit" in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record *Frank has two round marks on his left shoulder, similar to the scars caused by Soviet vaccinations. *Frank always holds his camera in his left hand whenever possible. *During the years after Dead Rising and between Dead Rising 2, Frank had his own radio show called The Killing Hour. *According to Frank West's press pass (visible on the pause menu in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Frank lives at 555 Main Street in Endofird, NY. However, in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, Frank lives in Hubbard Gulch, NV. This can be explained by the fact that Off the Record is non-canon, or because Frank was shown in his home in Hubbard Gulch three years before present times in the universe, so it's possible that he moved at some point. *Frank's notebook pictures in Dead Rising 2: Case West and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record are identical. *Frank's weapon of choice seems to be a Baseball Bat since he uses one in the beginning of Case West and is seen holding one on the cover of Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. He is also seen holding one in most pictures. In Case West, when AI Frank's weapon breaks and is not given another one, he will infinitely respawn a new bat. * Frank's theme song is His Name's Frank '''by '''lifeseeker. * Frank has appeared or has been mentioned in six Dead Rising games, more than any other character. * He is the only protagonist to almost vomit at a psychopaths death as shown in the final Adam the Clown cutscene. Gallery /Gallery}} Frank beta.jpg|Frank's beta appearance. EarlyFrank.png|Promotional artwork of Frank's beta appearance. Frank West.jpg|Frank fleeing an explosion. FrankWest.jpg|Artwork of Frank's appearance in Dead Rising. Promotional Artwork Frank.jpg|Promotional artwork of Frank. LPECFrankWest.png|Frank in Lost Planet. Frank LP2.jpg|Frank in Lost Planet 2. DeadRisingRef.png|Frank's message in Left 4 Dead 2. FrankWest.png|Artwork of Frank's appearance in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Frank Chuck.jpg|Frank in Chuck Greene's original attire in Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3. Dead rising frank.png|Notebook photo in Dead Rising. FrankRebecca.jpg|The first official meeting between Frank West and Rebecca Chang. FrankRebecca2.jpg|Frank and Rebeca at the scene of the Las Vegas Outbreak. DR2 CaseWest Profile 03D.jpg|Notebook entry in Dead Rising 2: Case West. PortraitFrankWestCW.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Case West. Dead-Rising-2-Off-The-Record-Frank-West.jpg|Artwork for Frank's apperance in Dead Rising: Off the Record. 434c3d58b9b0d5715c1aa265cf5f9ad4.jpg|Megaman Costume in Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom. 0a3ef262f194f09b5ffa481a0153fdcd.png|Frank's victory pose in Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3. project_x_zone_art_01.jpg|Project X Zone artwork. Frank_west_TVC.jpg|Frank in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. fwtvc.jpg|Frank in Tatsunoko VS. Capcom. Frank final 2.jpg|Frank's attire is wearable in Dead Rising 3. West3.jpg|Frank in Dead Rising 3. See Also *Frank's endorsement deals **Digi-Cheap Disposable Camera *Uncovered - Frank's defunct television show. External Links *Quotes for Frank West (Character) from Dead Rising (2006) (VG), Internet Movie Database. *Capcom E3 Live Stream: Capcom Voice Actors Interviews, youtube, (June 13, 2011). Interview with Reuben Langdon and Terrence J. Rotolo (T.J. Rotolo) - voice of Frank West. References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising: Watchtower Characters Category:Dead Rising Major Characters Category:Major Characters